


First Mothers day

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Mothers Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: For people in the UK mothers day is next week while USA its in may, i decided to do a cheery mothers day story to help us all, after 6x14 ep we need something happy!





	First Mothers day

First mothers day

 

Felicity had never really been huge on mothers day, since she spent most of her life pushing her mom out, she never really appreciated her mom fully until William, it was so hard to look after this whole other person and William is nearly a teen so she really has it easy, to have to worry about what they eat or their education or what they watch, if a game was too violent for him or to make sure they had everything they need was difficult to say the least! Although her mom wasn’t always the best like forgetting to make snacks and not picking her up from school and had her in casinos before she was even off the bottle but her mom was there in all the important ways and always would be...which is what lead her to the store searching for a card there was so many, they had funny ones that say ‘mom now that i have moved out i realize that my house is dirty and i can’t cook, what time is dinner?’ or cheeky ones like ‘Mom, thanks to you i’m a bitch” Felicity just couldn’t decide she wanted something unique like her mom, as scanned the cards for the 3rd time she found one perfect for her mom, it had a picture of Freddie Mercury with a speech bubble saying ‘Mama...OOOH OOOH’ and at the bottom says ‘Happy mothers day you’ll always be a Queen’ her mom had always loved rock anything from queen to white snake, something Felicity loved that she got music taste from her. Felicity paid for the card, she didn’t need get a gift since she was having flowers and a hamper delivered on the day, she quickly filled out the card and posted it off, hoping it would arrive on time.

________________________________________________________________________

 

Mothers day

 

When Felicity woke the room was bright, she just wanted 5 more minutes, she reached out to Oliver but found his spot cold and empty, hearing a lot of noise in the kitchen she decided to open her eyes and slowly wake. Hearing the ping on her phone had her straight up, picking up her phone she checked the time, it was 9am, not bad time to get up she might feel lazy if she stayed in bed longer, she saw a text from her mom ‘Thank you so much baby girl! The flowers are beautiful and chocolate is delicious but got to love the card i always taught you well when it came to music! Oh and happy mother's day’ she gave a sweet smile before wondering why her mom wish her a happy mothers day, sure she became a step mom but she doubted William wanted to celebrate this day without his real mom. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Oliver had been surprised when William asked him when they’ll get Felicity a card and present for Mothers day, to be honest the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, he didn’t know if William wanted to acknowledge the day let alone celebrate it, so Oliver cleared his afternoon and took Willam shopping allowing him pick out the card and present. Currently Oliver was teaching William to make Pancakes, bacon, egg and toast for a breakfast in bed for Felicity, William was doing well for first real try, although he did burn the toast while rushing to do everything else, he wouldn’t even let Oliver help, saying “he wanted it to be from him” by the end of it William was covered in flour and looked a mess but had laid out a tray with sunflowers in a small vase, a cup of coffee and a plate with pancakes, bacon and toast, a scrambled egg on the side and maple syrup in a bottle. 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

William picked up the tray making his way to the master bedroom with Oliver closely following, opening the door they saw Felicity on the bed sat up leaning on the headboard looking at her phone, as they came in she lifted her head

“Good morning, what's all this?” she looked confused at her two boys, William looked a mess and she's guessing he was the one cooking, while Olver leaned on the door frame looking in wonder

“I made breakfast in bed for you, sorry if it doesn’t taste good, cooking has never been my thing” Willam place the tray on Felicity's lap, watching and waiting for her to eat

“I’m sure it will be great, it was made by you” she picked up the knife and fork and taking a big bite of egg only to discover William had put way too much salt in but she didn’t want to break his heart after he put so much effort in so she swallowed with a big smile “It taste great”

“Really!?” William looked at her will a big smile, so proud of himself

“Yes, you should definitely start joining Oliver in the kitchen! But what’s this for? Is it my birthday?”

Oliver looked at the scene in front of him, he could tell Felicity didn’t like the eggs, she never had salt in her eggs but Willam had seen a recipe and wanted to add salt, he looked in awe as she pretended to love the eggs and William look so happy with himself, seeing his family like this melted his heart “Well today is a special day” slowly bed his way to sit on the end of bed handing William the card and present

“Happy mothers day!” William exclaimed, he handed Felicity the card

“You didn’t have do this” Felicity looked at William with a smile, she didn’t know what to say or do

“I know but you’ve been a good step mom so i wanted to show you that i appreciate everything you’ve done for me” William looked the floor then back to Felicity, giving her a smile “open the card, i picked it out myself”

Felicity opened the envelope, pulled out the card saying ‘Happy mothers day’ then a picture of an apple with a heart in the middle ‘to a not so wicked step mother’ at the bottom right corner was a love heart, inside the card read

 

‘To Felicity

Thank you for always being there to help me understand or make cookies and eat ice cream, your the best step mom i could ask for and make everything a little easier.

Lots of love  
William   
Xxx’

 

“Awwww William i love it!” she took his hand “you know i’ll always be here your stuck with me” 

“I know, wouldn’t it any other way” William gave a big smile before giving Felicity the gift “I hope you like” 

Felicity took the book and unwrapped it carefully, when finally seeing the box she saw a game of thrones fire and blood perfume “Omg!” she opened the box and the bottle was beautiful, red and shaped like a dragon egg, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face! “I love this! This is so cool”

 

“I thought you’d like it, didn’t think you’d want the whole flowers thing” William was so happy he being slightly smug about it

Felicity took the breakfast tray off her lap putting it at the side, placing the perfume on the side table, she swung her legs out of bed and pulled William in the big tight hug

“Finding it hard to breathe here” William choked out, looking at Oliver for help

Oliver stood up facing them both, deciding to give Felicity a little longer, “Alright come on, time get cleaned up before we head out” William was finally released from Felicity's grip and made his way back to his bedroom 

“Out? Where we going?” Felicity look puzzled

“William wants get some flowers for Samantha's grave” sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Felicity pulling her hand into his

“This must be a hard day for him, didn’t think he’d want to do anything” 

“Me either, but he wanted to make you feel special, it was all his idea” looking at Felicity he leaned in to kiss her temple

“Well he knows how to make a girl feel special, better watch out he’ll be a heartbreaker” tilting her head to the side

“A responsible heartbreaker though! At least he’ll make them breakfast” Oliver laughed, he knew William wouldn’t be like him and just sleep around, William would have serious relationships and treat a woman right

“He will be great! Just like you...but after the whole island and you learned to actually be in a relationship and doing very well at the whole marriage thing so far” she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him down for a sweet kiss before pulling away

“Not doing bad yourself” Pecking a kiss on her nose he stood up “You eat your breakfast, i’ll get ready and take William we shouldn’t be gone longer than a few hours, i love you”

“I love you too” pulling the tray back as Oliver disappeared into the bathroom before he ran back

“And Happy mothers day” he said with a smile before disappearing again 

Couldn’t stop smiling, she hadn’t expected any of this, she was more surprised she didn’t end up crying but glad she managed keep her cool, she had never cared about this day until now, it felt good knowing William truly loved her and with that thought she wouldn’t mind maybe one day having a kid or two of her own with Oliver, she knew William would make an amazing big brother, end up teaching them tricks and games and Oliver would a brilliant dad overprotective be brilliant! Maybe one day she’d have William and Oliver carrying their kid wishing her a happy mothers day, with that last day dream she smiled away gazing at nothing happy to make the day dream a reality!

**Author's Note:**

> For all you mothers and single dads, you are amazing!


End file.
